


The 3 AM Food Truck

by Chord



Series: New York is City Magic [8]
Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin, Original Work
Genre: Brooklyn, CHUD, Food Trucks, Gen, Late at Night, New York City, Police, Urban Fantasy, what are you doing out so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chord/pseuds/Chord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, don't go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 AM Food Truck

There’s no regulation in [New York City](http://everything2.com/title/New+York+City) about how late a [Food Truck](http://everything2.com/title/Food+Truck) can remain open at night -- only where it can go, and how long it can stay. The question is, WHY would a food truck want to sell its wares at 3 AM in Brooklyn? And why would it be doing so on Hoyt Street, which the food trucks aren’t allowed onto? And why would it operate with [all its lights off](http://everything2.com/title/all+its+lights+off)? That’s bound to cause them a few [grease burns](http://everything2.com/title/grease+fire) in the kitchen. I know they were cooking something, I could smell the oil from a hundred yards away. I know someone was purchasing. They were there at the window handing over their money.  
  
In the orange Sodium glow of the street light, the words on the truck were clear -- "GOMMA NASH NAHOGENA, [CHUD](http://everything2.com/title/CHUD) GOOM."

Chud, huh? Last time they came up from the sewers, everyone panicked. Maybe they were working towards better community relations this time.

Except, of course, that the truck faded as I moved towards it. Which was a shame. I don't get the chance to have Chud food very often.

Maybe I should go down to the sewers and ask for one of their food trucks. It would make my nightly rambles safer from the police, and from...whatever I meet in the shadows.


End file.
